


Potter or Prince

by Lifelong_Depression



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Broken Families, Child Abuse, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifelong_Depression/pseuds/Lifelong_Depression
Summary: Belladonna Potter has only really had one goal in her life, keep her brother Harry safe. After her Hogwarts letter arrives everything just gets that much more complicated and protecting her family gets that much harder. When problem after problem arrives she will get confused in the trials of love, life and war.





	1. Belladonna

 

Privet Drive in Little Whinging was a perfectly tidy place with rows upon rows of executive houses for executive people. House number 4 was the same as all the others, with tidy hedges, perfectly presented gardens and freshly mowed lawn. Even the inside was exceptionally clean, except of course the cupboard under the stairs, inside of which lay two dirtied children. Who laid upon an equally dirty mattress with nothing but a cardboard thin pillow and a moth eaten moss colored blanket. The walls, quite unlike the bright salmon of the rest of the house, were a dust color and decorated with spiders and their webs.

The older child, a young girl with pale skin, a rail-thin physique, and bright red hair, hugged her younger brother closer. Who was an equally thin and pale child though he bore silky black hair. The sounds of their Aunt Petunia waking grating on her nerves and, way before she’d like, the young girl crawled out of bed.

Careful to not wake her brother.

Her coal-black eyes scanned the room for her clothing and she quickly tugged them on and opened the door just as her aunt had lifted a hand to knock. The girl wanted her brother to get as much sleep as possible, which would only be a few more minutes at the most. Petunia sneered at the girl and said “Hurry up and to the kitchen Belladonna. I expect my little Dudlykins to have breakfast ready for him at the table by the time he gets down stairs.” Little Belladonna, better known as Bell, nodded just as curtly as her aunt’s tone. That was one thing the Dursleys hated about her. No matter how they treated her, she always kept her head held high, back straight, and a certain look of defiance in her eyes.

Bell set to work on breakfast and coffee, for the adults, while Petunia sat down in the livingroom to watch her favorite drama and gossip to her neighbors over the phone. A couple of minutes later, while she was setting the table, she heard the sound of a certain pudgy cousin of her's bounding down the stairs. Dudley ran up and down the stairs several times while exclaiming "Wake up Harry! Today's my birthday! Wake up Wake up!" The pudgy boy then came running around the corner and pushed the door closed, once again just as young Harry had opened it up.

Dudley quickly jumped up in to one of the dining room chairs, which groaned under the child's weight, and waited for breakfast to be brought to him. Bell started placing food on his plate, but ''accidently'' dropped a piece of bacon into his lap. Dudley yelped as the bacon grease burned him and quickly stood up, knocking into the table on his way up and hitting his knee. Petunia came in and started comforting her ''little Dudleykins'', while glaring at Belladonna "What happened?!" Bell just shrugged "Dudley was impatient to get his food and knocked into the pan, knocking bacon into his lap." She spoke in an unemotional tone that held a barely noticeable trace of disdain in it. Petunia stood straight and slapped her across the face while yelling "you will NOT use that tone with me you miserable little freak!"

Belladonna heard a gasp behind her and turned her head to see Harry in the archway of the kitchen, he narrowed his eyes at Petunia. Bell softly clicked her tongue to catch his attention then shook her head, Petunia too busy coddling Dudley to notice. Harry frowned softly but turned and walked away anyways while Bell finished up serving their breakfast. Just as she went to put what little was left on a plate for her and Harry her aunt spoke up rudely “Now wait just a moment. You have lost your breakfast today, as well as your lunch and dinner for the next week.”

Bell wanted to protest, because she and Harry always shared meals, but didn’t want to make the punishment any worse. So she nodded and marched off to the kitchen where her brother was waiting for her worriedly. Harry ran up and hugged her around the waist, Bell smiled and ruffled his already messy hair "It's okay bro-bro. I'm fine it was just a slap." Harry pouted up at her, his eyes filled with worry "why can't you just listen to them?" Belladonna mentally berated herself for causing that worry ‘because if I act up enough around them then it’ll take attention off of you.’

Even when Harry did get in trouble she always did something worse right before they could start yelling, and take the anger for both ''mistakes''. One time, when Harry had accidentally poured scrambled eggs down Vernon's top, Belladonna went as far as punching Dudley in the face. Afterward just simply stating that she was "tired of seeing his stupid, fat mug all the time". Let's just say that afternoon wasn't all that great, neither was the week following whenever Dudley and his groupies found her at school.

“I just get so tired of them.” She said as a half truth and before Harry could protest anymore she swiped the plates from him and said warmly “Now. Why don’t you go out in the garden? You can start putting away Dudley's toys while enjoying the day." Harry looked up at her hopefully "really?" Bell nodded and Harry hugged her again before rushing outside, making the preteen smile fondly. She absolutely loved making her little brother smile, it was always the best part of her day.

Belladonna shook her head and wiped the smile from her face before continuing her chores, wanting to get everything done now rather than spend all day around her insufferable ‘family’.

* * *

 

Harry rushed to Bell with a shell shocked look on his face "Look! Look Sis! You got a letter!" Belladonna lifted an eyebrow in confusion before taking the tan colored letter from his small hands "For me?" He nodded rapidly as she flipped the letter to see what it said on the back.

"Mrs. Belladonna Potter  
The cupboard under the stairs.  
4, Privet Drive.  
Little Whinging.  
Surrey."

Bell’s eyes widened in shock, how could they have even known she lived in the cupboard? She flipped it back over and studied the crest that was printed on the front and stamped into the wax that sealed it closed for any hints on who sent it. Finding none, she sighed, her head snapped up when she heard the sneer in Vernon's voice though "A letter? Who would ever write a letter to you?"

He marched over to her and snatched it out of her hands before she could react, he looked down and turned two shades paler. Then he turned red and stomped into the living room, Bell chased after him yelling "Hey, give me back my letter!"

Bell’s face turned cold just as he went to throw it in the fire and she spoke borderline unemotionally "Title 18 u.s. code section 1708." Vernon stopped and looked at her with shock "what did you say?" She stood up straight with her head held high as she recited the law "Title 18 u.s. code section 1708, Whoever steals, takes, or abstracts, or by fraud or deception obtains, or attempts so to obtain, from or out of any mail, post office, or station thereof, letter box, mail receptacle, or any mail route or other authorized depository for mail matter, any letter, postal card, package, bag, or mail, or abstracts or removes from any such letter, package, bag, or mail, any article or thing contained therein, or secretes, embezzles, or destroys any such letter, postal card, package, bag, or mail, or anything contained therein. Shall be fined under this title or imprisoned no more than five years, or both." Vernon looked at the letter then at her in shock, she smirked and said "The Library is a wonderful place wouldn't you say Uncle?" Vernon just gave an angry growl and shoved the letter back at her.

Belladonna gave them a weary glance before turning on her heel and walking to the cupboard, making sure to grab Harry as she went.

She sat down on the bed, Harry joining her shortly after, and opened up the letter carefully, not wanting to ruin the letter now that she has it. Inside the letter was something she couldn't believe 'This has to be a joke right? I mean seriously, Witchcraft and Wizardry?'

'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
Dear Ms. Potter  
We are pleased to say you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress.'

Bell dropped back to lay down with a heavy sigh, no wonder Vernon had let him, Harry grabbed the letter from her and asked hopefully "Do you think it could be real? A school of magic?" Bell looked at him and found that she couldn't bring herself to crush his hopes, so she put on a fake smile and shrugged, "Who knows, that would be cool though, huh?" Harry nodded excitedly, Belladonna laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder while the other ruffled his hair. He squirmed in her grasp "Hey! Let go!" Bell smiled freely and released him, he pouted at her before breaking down into a fit of giggles.

 

* * *

 

About a week later a knock sounded at the door of Privet Drive 4 at about five in the morning. Bell groaned as Petunia started screeching her name all of the sudden, she rolled her eyes and whispered sarcastically to the ceiling "Oh yeah, like I have something to do with people being here at such ungodly hours..."

She unwrapped herself from around her brother and carefully walked out of the room, not bothering to get dressed or look presentable in any way. Bell wasn’t feeling particularly polite so early in the morning. She noticed that her aunt was looking several shades paler and there was a severe-looking woman standing in the doorway. She wore spectacles and had her hair drawn up in a tight bun. Bell looked up into the stern woman's dark brown eyes and ducked her head, suddenly having the feeling that she was definitely not a woman to cross.

The woman stood tall and said in a voice that held authority "Ms. Bell Potter I presume?" Bell nodded slightly, she looked at the eleven year olds clothes skeptically then briefly at Petunia in disdain "certainly you have better clothes than that." She spoke curtly in a tone that made Bell feel almost ashamed of what she was wearing, she nodded then rushed back into her room. Being careful not to wake Harry she put on her usual outfit then stepped back out, she didn't look anymore pleased to find her in hand-me-downs.

Boys hand-me-downs at that.

The woman's mouth pressed into a thin line as she silently seethed with anger, Belladonna just barely caught the look she gave Petunia before turning back to her. That was a look Bell never wanted directed at her, but was silently happy at the sudden sheet white color Petunia turned. The woman nodded and said, “Alright, well let's get a move on.” Bell frowned and asked “Excuse me but where are we going?” The woman rose an eyebrow at her “We’re going to get your school supplies of course.”

Petunia made a sound like she wanted to scream but couldn’t, Bell nodded and rushed to go get her brother ready. Feeling a small well of hope that this wasn’t some huge joke. The nine year old was tired and confused but she got him ready easily before ushering him out of the door. Bell paused and asked politely, a bit embarrassed that she hadn’t thought to ask. She was just so ready to leave the Dursleys. “What’s your name?” The woman answered easily as she pulled a bag from her robes “Professor Mcgonagall.”


	2. Diagon Alley

 

"I'm guessing you don't know how to use floo powder?"

Both siblings shook their heads, listening closely as she explain step-by-step on what to do.  She stood straight and looked at them expectantly "understand?" Belladonna grabbed Harry's hand and spoke up decisively "yes, but me and Harry go through together." Mcgonagall nodded before herding them into the fireplace and holding out the bag from earlier. "Alright, now remember to pronounce the words carefully. One misspoken word and you could end up anywhere. We're going to Diagon Alley." Bell held onto Harry's hand tighter before nodding and grabbing a handful of the shimmering green powder.

She stood straight and spoke clearly, her voice echoing throughout the room "Diagon Alley!" Then in a blaze of green flames they were gone, leaving a shell shocked aunt and uncle in their wake.

Bell's eyes fluttered open as she adjusted to the sudden sights and sounds around her, she tightened her grip around Harry's hand. Reassuring herself that he was still there beside her and nothing bad had happened, Bell stepped out of the fireplace and looked around in wonder. Diagon Alley is a cobblestoned alley and shopping area lined with an assortment of restaurants, shops, and other sights.

Not a minute after them the stern woman came through, Belladonna looked back at her before turning back to the sights. Harry grinned happily "Bell! Bell! Look!" Bell followed his gaze and saw a joke shop with a sign over head that said 'Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop' in bright colorful letters. Through the windows Bell could see many of the items sold inside, including a firecracker that was flying around aimlessly over people's heads.

Mcgonagall ushered them forward and past the store unfortunately, Harry pouted but didn’t dare to complain. "Excuse me ma'am but I don't have any money to buy my school supplies with..." Bell brought up tentatively.

Mcgonagall looked at them in mild shock and replied "Well of course they were! Lily and James Potter were some of the most bright wizard and witches of their time!" Bell almost couldn't wrap her head around it, but she quickly shook the confusion off and filed it away for later when Mcgonagall started walking away. She gripped Harry's hand, so that he wouldn't get lost in the crowd, and hurried after the older witch.

Mcgonagall brought them to a large, imposing snow-white multistoried marble building located partway down Diagon Alley, one that towers over the neighbouring shops. "This is Gringotts the wizard bank, this place is the safest place in the wizarding world. Other than Hogwarts of course. Now come on." Bell pulled the distracted Harry inside, walking tall and proud when she caught people staring at them. Not one to get embarrassed or shy easily.

The first thing Bell noticed when she walked in was the workers, two at the door and one sitting at every desk. They walked up to one of the desks and the worker stared down at Harry and Bell. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Bell noticed, very long fingers and feet. Mcgonagall cleared her throat and said "I have Ms. Bell Potter here to make a withdrawal." The goblin scrutinized the Potter children and spoke with something close to a sneer in his voice "Ah, and does Ms.Potter have her key..?" Mcgonagall wasted no time pulling it out of her robes and placing it down on the counter for the gobin. He nodded and said "Very well."

Another goblin walked out from behind the desk and started guiding them down throughout the maze of vaults. Belladonna looked around in awe as she and Harry climbed in to the metal carts, Mcgonagall right behind them. The goblin guided to them to a large black metal door that had intricate locks covering the outside, the small humanoid creature hobbled up to the door and ran his claw through the middle of the door. The locks started twisting and turning on demand and the large door split in half and slowly disappeared into the walls.

The raven haired children's eyes widened as mountains of different colored coins came into view, from inside the vault.

There were three types of coins large gold ones, medium sized silver ones, and little bronze coins. Mcgonagall reached into her pocket as she walked up to one of the mountains and scooped some of each coin into a small pouch before closing it and handing it to Bell. She then placed one of each into her palm and pointed at each, starting with the gold one, and explained "This one is a Galleon, Sickle, and a Knut. Five sickles to a galleon and seventeen knuts to a sickle. Understand?"

Bell nodded and stuck the coin purse into her pocket while Harry slowly shook his head. Bell laughed and ruffled his head teasingly while saying "Don't worry bro-bro, I'll teach it to you later Okay?" Harry pouted and tried slapping away her hand before nodding. Mcgonagall smiled at them before clearing her throat and saying "Come on now. We got to get a move on or we'll be here all day." Belladonna grabbed Harry’s hand again and helped him into the cart before sitting down next to him.

Once out of the bank Harry spotted a relatively small shop with a sign outside that said 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'.  Decorating the outside of the shop, was many different colours and species of owls hanging in cages, watching all of the passersby. Harry pulled on Bell's hand and pointed at the shop excitedly with a bright grin on his face, "Can we go there?! Please, Please, PLEASE~!!" Bell laughed at his silliness before turning to Mcgonagall and asking "Do you mind?" Mcgonagall shook her head then said sternly "No, but we're not gonna spend all day there. You got an hour to wander around before we shop for your supplies. Meet me back in front of Flourish & Blotts, I'll be getting your textbooks while I wait." Bell nodded with a quick "yes, ma'am." Before getting dragged by Harry off to the owl emporium, Mcgonagall watched them disappear beyond the doors before walking to Flourish & Blotts. 

Bell laughed as Harry ran up to her with a tiny, fluff ball of a snowy owl on his head "Look Bell!" She shook her head as her giggles died away and said "Go put the owl back Harry. You're not supposed to be getting them out of their cages." Harry pouted at her but Bell just put a hand on her hip and pointed back in the direction he came from "Now." Harry stuck his tongue out at her before turning back and walking away, Bell sighed and followed him to make sure he actually put the owl back. After watching him put the owl back she smiled as an idea popped into her head, she just had to lose Harry so the surprise wouldn't be ruined.

While walking through the crowd with a pouty nine year old a small boy ran into him, making him let go of her hand and fall down on to his butt.

The other boy was round-faced, short, chubby, and had blonde hair. He was also somewhat buck-toothed. Bell smiled at the young boy as he started apologizing profusely "Hey, it's okay." She then picked Harry up off the ground as a formidable looking older witch walked up behind the small boy.

She looked at the boy and spoke sternly "Neville Longbottom, what did you do?" Bell brushed the dirt off of her brother and looked at his hands for any scrapes "Are you okay Harry?" He nodded, watching the blood that formed on his palms, and sniffled lightly. Bell noticed out of the corner of her eye that the older witch stood taller, and tuck her nose up in the air with an air of superiority. She looked down at them as Bell helped Harry off the ground and asked Neville in a voice laced in false interest "Who are you friends Neville?" The small blonde boy suddenly looked nervous as he stared between them and his grandmother "U-Uh....-" Bell suddenly cut in and said in a falsely sweet voice "Oh! I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner Mrs. Longbottom. My name's Bell Potter and this is my younger brother Harry."

Mrs. Longbottom made a small noise that indicated she was unimpressed as her eyes roamed over their dirtied hand-me-downs. Bell narrowed her eyes at the woman and stood taller as she turned to storm off with Harry. That is until she saw Harry looking at the other boy with curiosity, not ever having a friend his age before she knew he wasn't going to step forward. She smiled as an idea popped into her head, she plastered a smile on her face and said "Actually, if you wouldn't mind, I was wondering if Neville would like to accompany Harry to the ice cream store. I have something I need to do, and Harry needs a strong young boy like Neville to watch after him."

Harry looked like he was about to argue that he could watch himself, but was obviously too excited about getting ice cream and hang out with a kid his age. Neville flushed slightly and looked at his Grandmother expectantly, the woman paused before nodding curtly, not wanting to look like a crude old lady in front of everyone.

Bell smiled as she took out her coin purse that she had gotten from Mcgonagall and took out what she thought would be enough for some ice cream and handed it to Harry. She then turned to Neville "You don't mind joining him right? I'm not gonna force you to go if you don't want to go." Neville gave her a small, shy smile and shook his head "I don't mind. Do you Harry..?" He looked over at her younger brother who shook his head excitedly, practically bouncing on his heels, and grinned "Let's go!"

"Okay, I gotta do something just real quick. I promise I won't take more than 9 or 10 minutes though okay?" Harry looked a little uneasy but they both nodded, Bell gave Harry a comforting smile and said "I promise." Then walked them to the ice cream shop before sneaking off to the Owl Emporium to get Harry's birthday present.

* * *

 

On her way back to her brother and his possible new friend she felt like something was calling to her. She looked around until her eyes landed on a small, plain shop that had a sign that said 'Magical Menagerie'. She walked inside and the door made a pleasant little chime from the bell, the inside is very cramped, noisy and smelly, due to every inch being covered with cages.

She kept walking and the pulling in the back of her head got stronger until she was staring into the eyes of a medium sized nebelung cat.

It had minty green eyes that grew a deep, dark coal color around the edges right before her eyes. She took half a step back in shock when an employee walked up to her. He smiled and said "Interested in him, yeah?" Bell looked at her and nodded before looked back at the cat in a mesmerized manner “Bit of an unruly one through." Bell didn't seem to hear her though as she reached out and patted the nebelung gently, the cat purred and rubbed his head against her palm.

The employee's eyes opened wide in surprise before he grinned "Wow! Normally he hates when people get near him!" Bell looked back to her quickly and pulled her hand out of the cage "Sorry..." The employee just shook his head, "Don't worry about it! But looks like your new friend wants to go with you now." Bell looked back at the cage and watched as the male nebelung pawed at the bars and meowed slightly. Bell smiled and turned back to the employee "How much for him? And supplies of course." He smiled back at her and said "how about... 15 galleons for the tomcat and supplies." Bell nodded and searched through her coin purse as the lady opened the cage and went off to gather some supplies [bowls, small bag of food, ect.] Bell piled it all into her arms, with Harry's present on top, after she paid the nice man and walked out of the store with the nebelung following behind her dutifully. 


	3. Birthday Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this new chapter thank you for reading.~ pls review and leave kudos so I know you like it :)

Chapter 3: Birthday Surprises

 

Harry gasped before grinning widely when he saw his sister walk up with the snowy owl he had earlier, as well as a grey cat. She smiled and pushed open the door with boxes in her arms and sat down at the table next to Harry, who was bouncing in his seat. The tom cat jumped up into her lap as she passed the cage to Harry, Belladonna absentmindedly pet the cat as she asked Harry and Neville "Are you guys having fun? No problems?" Neville shook his head and smiled while Harry exclaimed "It was fun Bell!" Belladonna smiled at them and got up to order an ice cream of her own.

When she got back Harry had already opened the cage and was petting the snowy owl while Neville talked about his toad at home named 'Trevor'.

* * *

 

While walking through the bookstore, Flourish & Blotts, to find Mcgonagall and Neville's grandmother they heard a deep snobbish voice behind them "Well, well, well... If it isn't Mister and Miss Potter..." Bell turned around and saw a tall man with platinum blonde hair and pale skin, his piercing grey eyes narrowed at them in obvious disgust.

"So the two little half breeds have come to play... I didn't think your worthless father could sink any lower until he married that filthy...whore of a mudblood." He muttered the last part but Bell still caught it, while Harry looked at him with a confused look on his face.

Bell narrowed her eyes angrily at him and opened her mouth to yell back at him when Mcgonagall stepped up "Bell Potter! What is going on here?" Bell's glare lessened but her eyes were still narrowed at the man in front of her as she muttered "Nothing just dealing with some pompous asshole...." Mcgonagall looked at her in surprise, not believing she had heard the little raven haired girl correctly "excuse me..?" Bell just turned her head away and said "Nothing." Before taking Harry's hand and walking off in some random direction just as Neville's grandmother walked up.

Harry looked at her in confusion but she just plastered on a smile and said "Hey why don't you go over there and play with you new owl. Think of a name for him while I ask Professor Mcgonagall something, okay?" Harry reluctantly nodded and took the cage from her hands and sat down at the small table she had pointed at, she followed him and set down the supplies on the table top and saying "I expect to hear an awesome name by the time I get back okay?" Harry smiled and nodded before staring intently at the small snowy owl, Bell laughed lightly then walked over to Mcgonagall just as the other adults were walking away. Mcgonagall turned to her, fully prepared to scold her, when she asked "what's a mudblood?" Mcgonagall's mouth closed with a snap as she bit down her scolding then she asked slowly "Where did you hear that word?" Bell briefly looked in the direction that Lucious Malfoy went before shrugging lightly, Mcgonagall breathed slowly through her nose before responding "It's a rude name for a witch or wizard born from muggles, non-magic folk...."

Bell frowned a bit of her anger returning but it was easy enough to hide it, she looked down and met the eyes of her nebelung. Feeling the anger seep away from her Bell smiled and bent down to pick him up.

"Did you already get all the books I needed?"

Mcgonagall nodded and handed her the stack of books she had been holding, Bell's eyes scanned the books before looking back at Mcgonagall "do you mind if I browse for a little bit? I don't know much about the wizarding world and it can't hurt to learn more." Mcgonagall looked at the pocket watch she produced from her robes and smiled just the slightest bit "If I'm not mistaken...It hasn't yet been a full hour." Bell smiled at her gratefully before walking over back to Harry.

Bell crouched down in front of the table and grinned up at her little brother, while setting her new companion on the ground "Hey bro-bro, have you come up with an amazing name yet?" Harry smiled brightly as he held up the small owl that was perched on his arm and announced proudly "Hedwig!!" Bell looked at him in curiosity "Hedwig, where did you get that name?" Harry just kept grinning and answered happily "She told me her name was Hedwig!" Bell raised an eyebrow at him but just filed it away as a nine year olds imagination, she shook her head lightly at him before standing "Okay, well stay here with Hedwig. I'm gonna browse through the books m'kay?" Harry nodded then turned back to Hedwig, talking idly about random things while her tom cat jumped up in his lap and fell asleep.

Bell smiled and ruffled his hair before walking off to some random bookshelf, scanned the books until a dull red-violet book with the silver word 'Arithmancy' printed onto the spine caught her eye. Carefully picking it up, she opened the cover and started reading through the first chapter 'Introduction to the Magic of Numbers'.

While reading she heard a soft cough from next to her, Bell looked up from her book and into the same piercing light grey eyes from earlier. Or at least that's what she thought at first, instead of Lucius, standing in front of her was tall, pale boy with short curly light blonde hair that was combed to some form of order. Though it was one head shake away from disarray.

He waved slightly then rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Um...I just wanted to say...Sorry for my dad's behavior earlier... That was out of line..." She smiled at him and laughed lightly "It's okay..." She then added quietly in a bitter tone "You can't exactly choose your family, I would know..." She then looked at him in shock like she didn't realize she had said it until it was already done "sorry, that was rude of me to say." He just smiled it off "No it's okay you hit the nail right on the head with that one." Bell smiled and held out her hand "Bell Potter." He grinned and took the offered hand "Altair Malfoy." Bell quickly looked back to where Harry was sitting to make sure that he hadn't wandered off somewhere then turned back to Altair "Do you know of any good books?" He turned to the bookshelf in thought before turning back to her "For you, or for your little brother?" Bell just shrugged lightly before saying "I don't think Harry would want a book..."

Altair grinned before grabbing her hand and dragging her off to a different isle "I know just the book, my little brother likes it even."

Bell just let herself be dragged while asking "You have a little brother too?" Altair nodded as he stopped, let go of her, and started scanning the shelf "yeah, his name is Draco. He looks like a mini-version of my father, the poor tike..." Bell laughed slightly as he let out a dramatic sigh before brightening up "Ah Ha! Here it is!" He then held out a forest green book with the words 'Magic Book of Magical Monsters' printed on the front with a moving picture of a bird-horse thing below the title. Bell grabbed it and opened the book curiously, she was surprised to see more of the weird moving pictures of different magical animals. She expiramently touched the picture, wondering how it worked, when a small silver version of the animal flew out of it and started prancing around her before disappearing in a explosion of small sparks.

Altair laughed lightly at the look of awe on her face, Bell smiled brightly "Harry would love this! It's amazing!" Altair smiled almost smugly in response "Told ya!" Bell shook her head at his expression of victory "Thanks Altair." Bell said with a small smile towards him, the younger boy seemed distracted for a moment then looked away with a small blush “Don’t mention it. I’m sorry but I can’t stay long, my father will come looking for me… See you on the train?” He tacked on hopefully.

Bell nodded and waved lightly, “Of course. It was great meeting you.~” Before turning and walking back to her little brother. Altair watched her walk away for a moment then sighed and turned away.

Bell smiled at Harry and held up the book "Hey bro, look at this book! A friend showed this to me." Harry looked at her curiously and titled his head slightly to the side "Friend? Who? Can I meet them?" Bell smiled and sat down in the chair next to him then ruffled his hair lightly "Of course you can. I'll introduce you guys the next time I run into him." Harry grinned then took the forest green book out of her hands and carefully read the title "Magic Book of Magical Monsters..?" Bell smiled and ushered him "go on. Open it." Harry shrugged and opened the book, he watched with eyes wide in awe as the pictures moved. Bell grinned then lightly touched the picture he was watching, the phoenix then flew off the page and started circling around them while leaving a trail of small silver sparks behind it. Harry reached out to touch it just as it exploded into sparks, he grinned happily while bouncing slightly in his seat "That was awesome!"

Bell smiled then Mcgonagall walked up to them, "Come on, we have to go get your wand. Then the rest of your school supplies." Bell's eyes widened slightly as she asked excitedly "I get a wand?" Mcgonagall nodded "Of course you do. Now come on, let's get going." Bell smiled then picked up her supplies and picked up the tom cat from Harry's lap and placed him on the ground. 

* * *

 

Mcgonagall brought them to a small shop that was narrow and shabby with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' The shop's display consisted of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it. While looking around Bell saw an old man with pale silver eyes and wispy white hair hobble out from around the corner, he saw them and smiled "Ah, Ms. Potter, I was wondering when you'd show up in my shop for your wand. And you've brought little Harry with you as well. It seems like yesterday your parents where in here for their first wands..." Bell's eyes widened in shock "Our parents? You knew them?" Ollivander nodded then hobbled back to the shelves of wands he pulled out a box and dusted it off "Ah, try this one... Willow wood with unicorn hair core."

Bell looked at the wand curiously, tracing the intricate designs on the handle until Ollivander said impatiently "Well? Give a whirl." Bell nodded then swiftly whirled the wand around lightly, on command the lamp sitting on the desk exploded. Leaving them in only the light filtering in through the windows.

Ollivander shook his head "No, no, definitely not." Bell put the wand down gently then checked to see if Harry got hurt while Ollivander got out the next wand. Bell stood up straight and peered into the offered box curiously and a little wary now, she carefully picked up the thin stick and immediately the whole room lit up with an almost blinding white light. The old man grinned sat the show and said “Holly wood with unicorn core hair 11’’. Brilliant!”

Harry stared at it curiously then looked at Ollivander "When can I get a wand?" Ollivander just answered bluntly "Not until your old enough for Hogwarts." Harry pouted and hung his head, Bell smiled at him and ruffled his hair lightly "Hey silly, think about it this way. You only have two years left and until then every year I'll bring you something from the wizarding world, okay?" Harry thought about it then grinned "yeah!" Mcgonagall smiled then cleared her throat and said "Let's get going, we can get you a trunk to put all of your stuff in." Bell nodded then grabbed their supplies and followed her out to Ollivanders with Harry, Hedwig and the tom cat following her.


End file.
